Life after Ultra Clutch
by Heythereteenagebaltimore
Summary: Thank you to hairspray live for my renewed love in this amazing story. And remember... if you twist I insist you use hairspray! Enjoy! Reviews are very important, this is why people write stories!
1. 1

Sighing softly Tracy Turnblad sat in the waiting room. If you would have told her seven months ago she would have been in this situation she would have laughed right in your face. The Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant had just concluded and her life could not have been better. The show was finally integrated , something she had dreamed about for so long and she finally got the boy.

"Tracy Turnblad." A voice called as she placed the magazine that she was skimming through into her bag. "Right this way. " The female said as she lead her down the long hallway. Entering a room she sat down as the blonde woman closed the door and proceeded to ask her some questions. After she took the appropriate notes she fiddled around with a few things and handed Tracy a stack of papers. "Someone will be in to see you shortly. "

Once she filled out the papers she pulled out the magazine that she swiped from the lobby. It wasn't one of those tabloid ones that your ma tells you not to believe but you can't take your eyes off anyways. His face was plastered on the cover of it **.**

 **BALTIMORE'S OWN LINK LARKIN SINGS AND DANCES HIS WAY INTO THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS.**

Tracy traced her fingers over the page and sadly smiled. "You're doing good for yourself. I knew that I did the right thing. Look at you now baby. " She spoke softly opening up the pages to start to read the article.

With a small knock the door opened and a lady walked in. "Ready to get started?."

"As ready as I will ever be. " Tracy replied as she slid the book back into the dark depths of her bag.

* * *

Link Larkin sat across from the interviewer and fiddled with his hands. Even though it was something he had been getting used to he still got a twinge of nervousness when he did them. With almost every interview he did most of the questions were always the same. He usually answered them the same way just varying the responses a bit. There was always one question that he silently hoped wasn't asked. He knew it was only wishful thinking and that was confirmed when the words came out of the interviewers mouth.

"So we have to ask Link because every girl wants to know out there, are you single?"

Yep there it was. That damn question that everyone needed to know the answer to. It followed him like a bad case of the flu, that would not go away. He never quite understood what his relationship status had anything to do with his career. "Yes. I am single but my heart is back in Baltimore. " It was the truth. Even though Tracy made it clear that she didn't want to see him again he still loved her and no one could ever take her place.

He had been in New York for a few months now and he enjoyed living there. The dance show, Step Out, he had been a part of just was renewed for a second season and he was soaring his way up the popularity spectrum. If you would told him seven months ago that he would be in this position he would have laughed in your face.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Walking out of Corny's office he was looking for one person and one person only. He had so much to tell her. He just got signed to a new show in New York City. Link wanted to talk it over with her. They agreed to let him and a few others stay satellite in Baltimore until they graduated. This would give the show a decent amount of time to get the ratings and then he would move to the city. No actually they would move to the city. That is what he wanted more than anything.

Finding Tracy in a semi-compromising position with Fender (Not in that way. Just cuddling and such ) right there out in the open. To say that Link was shocked and heartbroken was an understatement. . She didn't try to hide it. She didn't try to deny it. She gave him some wish wash story about having feelings for Fender and finally realizing it. And she knew that he was still in love with Amber. She even shock him more when she told him she never wanted to see him again. She simply brushed him off like he was trash and wished him good luck, before he told her anything and walked away hand and hand with Fender. He couldn't understand what had happened. Just a few nights before they shared and amazing night together. One that he thought brought them closer than ever. That day he signed his name on the dotted line, relocated to New York City and put Baltimore behind him along with the life he wanted to have.

* * *

Laying back on the table she closed her eyes. She had gotten called into the station managers office , Mr Hammermills,that morning. As she entered the room Velma Von Tussle was standing right next to him.

"You know Tracy you have the power to make or break Lincoln's career. You just say goodbye to him and everything will happen the way it should go. But if you decide to stay with him, he will never see the light of day past the Corny Collins show. The choice is up to you." Velma made if very clear of the decision that Tracy had to make. Honestly, she held all the cards. Well, Mr. Hammermills did. And from the looks of it Velma and him were in this together. Tracy knew that Link had worked so hard for years singing and dancing on the show to get where he was. There was no way she was going to let him lose that or have to give that up. Especially not for her. After talking to Penny she decided what had to be made the hardest decision. His face said it all and looking at him almost made her abandon her plan. But she stuck to her guns and devastated herself in the process. Last she heard Link and Amber found their way back to each other. But for work purposes Link was single but he left his heart (Amber) back in Baltimore.

Tracy's mind was snapped out of her thoughts when the cold jelly hit her stomach. She closed her eyes listening to sounds coming over the monitor. It nearly sounded like the rain that hit the roof that night. Running into the house Link grabbed clothes for her to change into. They sat by the fire when one thing lead to another and by morning light they laid together and basked in the glow of their night together. Even though they didn't mean for it to happen. It did. and she would never regret it. Not for one moment. She thought nothing in her life could be more perfect then in that moment. But sadly all good things must come to an end. Even if you weren't given the opportunity to change then.

Finishing up what she was doing the nurse looked over her. "You are all done Tracy. Everything looks great with the baby. We will see you in about a month. You can make you appointment at the front desk "

* * *

Six months ago he left Baltimore without another word. In less than 24 hours he would be going home. He would be back on the streets of Baltimore and right back into hallowed halls of Patterson Park High School.


	2. 2

**They say it's a man's world**

 **Well, that cannot be denied**  
 **But what good's a man's world**  
 **Without a woman by his side**  
 **And so I will wait**  
 **Until that moment you decide.**

The song blared from the radio as he sang along with it as he drove down the highway.

 _"That I'm your man and you're my girl. That I'm the sea and you're the pearl. It takes two, baby, it takes two."_

Even though he heard it over the radio he still had a hard time believing that it was his own voice. That thousands of people could be listening to his voice right now. It was something that he took so much pride in. He wrote the lyrics from his heart. He belted out the words not caring if anyone heard him. He was finally going home.

No matter on what terms he left and how heartbroken he was that day he still loved it, he still missed it. It was his home and he couldn't wait to be back there. Sleeping in his own bed. Eating at his favorite restaurant. Seeing his friends. Walking down the hallowed hallways of his own high school. Just being able to be Link Larkin from Baltimore.

The show took a break and with that break it would give him the chance to back to his roots. Even if it was only for a few weeks. A few weeks was better than nothing. Thankfully his tutor contract gave him the opportunity to go right back to where he left off at the school of his choice.

 _"Lancelot had Guinevere ._ _Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick. Romeo had Juliet. And Liz, well, she has her Dick. They say it takes two to tango. Well, that tango's child's play So take me to the dance floor. And we'll twist the night away."_

He continued singing and dancing in his seat as he pulled into his old parking spot at the high school. Patterson Park. He smiled as the memories came flooding back. Damn it was good to be home. Stepping in the doors he couldn't help but smile. This is where it all began. Singing and dancing. Day after day. Night after night. Everything started here. Walking down the hall ways his life seeming flashed before him. Everything was the same and he felt like he never left.

"Link Larkin. Is that really you?" a voice called out from behind.

He spun around looking at the guy before him.. "Brad. Hey man. How are you? "

"What the hell is a big star like you doing back here? I thought you would be twisting" he laughed as he twisted his hips. "And shouting all over New York City. "

Link couldn't help but laugh. "Nice dancing there man. I'm back for a few weeks. On a break with the show. So I figured I would come back and check out my old stomping grounds. "

"Aren't we so lucky to have been graced with the presence of the heartthrob Sir Link Larkin. " he laughed and hit his shoulder. "I have to get back to class but how about you come to the show today. We can catch up." Brad looked at him and studied the look on his face. "I think you might enjoy it. And besides it has been a long time since we have all seen your smiling face. "

Link took a long deep breath. He hadn't followed the show since he left. It would be nice to go back but it would be awkward just walking back in.

"And before you say it. No is not an option. Corny and Maybelle would love to see you. It will be good for you. Like old times. " he waved and walked into the classroom.

"Like old times." Link spoke as he continued his way down the hall. Strolling into the office Link signed his paper to start back at school the following Monday, got his schedule and met with the councilor to make sure he was on track with the tutoring. Once he finished he made his way to his locker. Thankfully the locker that he had since freshman year was still there. Still waiting for him to come back. Opening it up he saw a picture of Tracy eye level with him. Touching her face on the picture he sighed softly. "Face it Larkin. She goes here and so do you. It's something you have to deal with while you are here. " he talked mostly to himself looking at the time on his watch. The bell was going to ring shortly and the halls would be crowded with people sprinting back and forth to class.

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Tracy had all about had it with school. If she ever thought being a sophomore was crazy her junior year had proved to be a challenge all in its own. It wasn't so much the course load but all the things surrounding her. So far she had done a good job hiding her secret. There was very few people who knew. Her parents, of course Penny, Patterson Park Administration and Corny. For some strange reason he figured it out while she was sitting at her makeup table crying one day.

"Trace, are you pregnant?" She remembered him asking. She tried to convince him other wise but he knew. He even managed to wrangle the details of what actually went on out of her including what went on in Hammermills office.

"Trace, you know you should tell him. I mean he does have a right to know. He has a right to know everything that happened. He can't keep thinking that you did something wrong with someone else when you didn't. And maybe if you tell him he will come..."

When he said it to her couple months ago she knew full well that he was right. But then every moment of heartache that she put herself through would have been for nothing. She knew that Link loved what he was doing. She had read about it in every newspaper and every magazine she could get her hands on. And by time she got the guts to tell him. Amber and him were going hot and heavy all over again. That is what she had heard or at least Amber made sure to tell everyone that it was.

She took a deep breath waiting for the small hand to finally hit the one. Her fingers playing with the chain around her neck. That is where his class ring sat ever since he left. She couldn't bring herself to give it back to him and even if she wanted to he was gone before she could say a word. It never left the chain on her neck, it was close to her heart where he would always be. It was the last thing that she had of his... that was until that quiet Saturday morning that would change her life forever. One early morning call after a regular physical exam left Tracy speechless. It was only one time, she tried to tell herself. But she knew how things happened. Nine weeks along. The test spelled it out for her in black and white. She cried for hours to Penny fearful that her parents would never forgive her. Thankfully Edna and Wilbur were far more accepting then she could have ever imagined. "She is just a little girl and little girls makes mistakes, if they didn't where would other little girls come from" She overheard Edna telling Wilbur one night.

Tracy was lucky enough to keep her pregnancy under wraps. She talked to the school and they worked out everything. The extra weight that Tracy carried and wearing baggier clothes made it a lot easier to cover up. Thankfully no one knew, or at least they didn't say anything. She had heard that people had suspicion's but never came out and told her. And besides there was so many rumors going around about her since last school year that no one ever paid attention to them anyways. That was the only good thing about Patterson Park. Rumors were generally just that. Rumors. When it came to the show Corny told everyone that she was taking a break because her grades had started to slip and Edna was none to pleased about it. Everyone knew exactly how Mrs. Edna was when it came to grades. She had planed on possibly keep it locked up, school would be almost out when she was due. She could figure something out then. Eventually everyone would find out but for the time being she was content with keeping her secret tightly wrapped up.

Hearing the class bell ring Tracy made her way out into the hallway and over to her locker, push the books deep inside it. All she wanted to do was go home and stay home. She was so exhausted the last few days and just needed some time to herself. She grabbed her coat and turned sharply smacking someone's books from their hands. "I'm so sorry." she sighed.

"Would you watch where you are going whale!" Amber Von Tussles voice retorted. "Don't you watch where you are going or at you that stupid?"

Of course that would be the one person out of all the kids in the school that she would run into. That was just her luck. "I said I was sorry." Tracy shook her head and slowly walked down the hall.

"Hey I talked to Link yesterday." Amber called after her knowing exactly how to put Tracy in her place. "He is doing really good. I figured I would let you know. Not that I should care about you know anything but... He said the best thing was getting away from Baltimore. " Amber snickered. "and getting away from you." she add quietly hoping that Tracy heard her but wasn't sure if she did. "After graduation next year I am moving with him. He has a great little place. We will be like a real family." Amber knew she was lying but also knew that in spitting the venomous words from her mouth it would just hurt Tracy even more. And that was always her goal. In reality Amber hadn't talked to Link since way before he left. She was just glad he wasn't returning anytime soon.

That comment hit Tracy right in the stomach. She could feel the mixture of sadness and the possible expulsion of her lunch from the depths of it. She wasn't really sure if it was the comment that bothered her more or the foot that decided to kick her right at that precise time. It was probably a mixture of both. "That's great Amber." Tracy sighed as she did everything to bite back her tears. She wouldn't let Amber ever see her cry again. "That wouldn't be happening if it was not for your mother." She added a lot more quiet than before.

Walking closer to Tracy Amber glared at her. "Listen here you little be-hived buffalo things worked out the way they were supposed to. Now didn't they? Luckily my mother stepped in and corrected everything before anything got too serious." Amber giggled as she walked away.

"Yea. Before it got too serious. You got everything you wanted. I hope you are happy." Tracy replied sadly before walking away.

The last of the bus rolled out as Link came out of the bathroom. Everyone was far to busy running off for the day to even realize that he was there. He took one more deep breath as he walked outside of the doors and sat for a moment on the side of the steps. Man it did feel pretty great to be home. Slowly getting up he stretched a bit. Maybe he would head to the show. He would figure it out. Walking down the sidewalk to his car he heard a soft voice singing.

"Get ready Baltimore, there's a bright brand new day in store. Let me out so the strings unfurl. I'll eat some breakfast and change the world."

Stopping in his tracks he just listened to her sing. He knew that voice anywhere. She was just as amazing as he remembered. He turned around and confirmed his though. Tracy, more beautiful than ever, was heading towards him.

"I promise Baltimore, once I cha cha right out of the door, the worlds gonna wake up and see..." She put her head up for a moment to wipe away the tears that were coming to her eyes. She looked up at him not sure if she was seeing something with her blur in her eyes from the tears.

"Link?"


	3. 3

Her name rolling off his tongue almost shocked him. There she was, his girl, standing right before him. He took a deep breath as he looked up at her. "Tracy." He said nearly breathless unsure if she was actually standing before him. In that one moment, looking at the girl that he was...is... in love with a wave of emotions came over him. He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her and tell her just how much he missed her. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure she could probably hear it beating out of his chest. For the first time he wasn't sure what to say. But as he looked at her he realized that she was crying. It might have been out of instinct, he wasn't even sure. He walked over and placed his thumb on her cheek wiping the tears away. Her face sort of melting into his hand like it had been needing his touch for so long, like they were the only two people in the entire world. "Why are you crying lil' darlin?" He spoke softly looking at her.

He was here looking right at her. She was nearly shocked when he said her name, and almost catatonic when his hand touched her face. All she wanted to do what have him hold her and in that moment she didn't care about anything else. But just as quickly as the emotions hit her his words snapped her back into reality and she found herself slowly pulling away from her Link Larkin. "I'm fine." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Link backed away a bit as he watched her pull away form him. He honestly could not understand what he did to her so bad to have her act this way around him. He wanted to do nothing more but find out but she seemed so upset about something that he couldn't help her with or should he say she wouldn't let him help her with. Sighed he looked at her. "Tracy you are crying, You are not fine. What is going on? You can tell me."

But that was the thing, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him how much she missed him, she couldn't tell him how she lied to him, she couldn't tell him about her feelings and she certainly couldn't tell him about the baby. The baby, who had decided that this was the perfect time to do flip flops in her belly.. She sighed a bit and pulled back from him even further. He did know her and he would know something is up. She just couldn't let him get close enough to find out. One touch and the entire thing would be blown out of the water. Playing with her fingers she looked at him. "I'm really okay. I think that Amber was looking for you. You don't want to keep her waiting." She said rather coldly as she walked past him quickly and down the road.

He tried to go talk to her but she was gone. Link put his face into his hands and walked back to his car. "Damn it." He groaned as he got in the car and headed down to the studio. Walking inside he took a deep breath. It was the same. "10 minutes to show time" he heard someone call off in the distance. Walking into that building he realized just how much he miss this place. Standing there he started to question why he ever left in the first place. New York was amazing but this, this was Baltimore. This was the Corny Collins show, and this was his home.

"Link... Link Larkin." Corny walked over and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Corny, hey." Link smiled at him.

"What a surprise to see you here. What are you doing back?" He wanted to ask something different but opted to stick to the basics

Link just gazed around. "I'm in town for a few ..." He stopped to think about it for a few minutes. "A few weeks and I figured I would stop by and see everyone."

"We are glad to see you. We missed you. Now that you are big time we only see you sparkling face on the TV." Corny watched him.

Looking around Link noticed all the council members had been getting ready for the opening number. He seen Fender and gritted his teeth. He never did get a chance to give him a piece of his mind or a piece of the left hook with his name written all over it. In due time though, all in due time. Scanning the room a little bit more he noticed someone was missing. Tracy was no where to be found. And that wasn't like her. She was never late. Or at least she used to never be.  
"Corny where is Tracy?" He asked. "I seen her at school for a little bit today, I just figured she would be here."

Corny couldn't help but sigh. He honestly had no idea and that was the hardest thing for him to accept. You could see in his eyes, with just that one question, he still loved Tracy and it torn Corny apart to know that so many lies were keeping them apart. The biggest lie coming from Tracy herself. Adjusting his tie he looked over at the boy. A boy he had grown to care for as his own. That is what happens when you spend four days a week with these kids for three plus years. He wanted to blurt it out right then and there but it wasn't his place to tell. "Her grades slipped and her mom told her until they improve, she can't be on the show. But they figure she should be good for April or May. I would say May." He threw that out there. He was sure that Link wouldn't get it but maybe, he thought.

"Oh." Link said softly. Well there went that idea to try and figure things out. If he was going to make any sense of any of this he is going to have to get to the bottom of this. And he was going to have to go right to the source. Yep, that is what he was going to do.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK." Amber yelled as she ran over throwing his arms around her. "What are you doing here?" She squealed as she enfulfed him tightly. She needed to make sure that if anyone had a feeling to call Tracy she would make sure she knew that her and Link were happier than ever.

"Uh Hi Amber." Link eyed the blonde as he pulled back from her.

"Amber let's go. Show time in a few." Corny watched her in disgust. He knew what Amber was all about and as much as he liked seeing Link there he silently wished that he would go to Tracy.

Amber looked over and him and kissed Link's cheek. "We will talk after I am done." She smiled and scampered away.

* * *

Tracy finally made her way home and after stopping at the Hardy Har Hut to wave to her dad she made her way upstairs to her room. Dropping the coat on the floor she laid back on the bed as the weight of today finally came crashing down on her. Closing her eyes she just let all the emotion pour out as she laid there crying. He was back and she missed him so much. But, she had went through so much. She had to make sure that no matter what Link was never going to have to choice between her and his career. She slowly rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry baby, but I promise you I am going to do the right thing by all of this." She took a long deep breath. "No matter what.

The door cracked open and someone came inside. "Tracy?" A small voice came through the door.

"Hey Penny." Tracy sat up.

Penny looked at her and sat down next to her on the bed. " From the look in your face and the tears in your eyes. I guess you know. Seaweed told me. He said that he was down at the studio.. Tracy what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Penny. I really don't know. But I'm sure he isn't back for good. He has too much going on in New York." She nodded.

"Few weeks." Penny said softly. "He said it was only for a few weeks."

Tracy took a deep breath. "Well I have to just get through the next few weeks then and things can go back to normal. Or at least what was normal before this. I just have to make sure that Link doesn't find out that he is going to be a dad."


	4. 4

He kept his eyes glued to things for a bit but then decided, once it was close to the end of the show, that he was going to go outside and wait. Maybe this way he would be away from Amber and he could finally get some kind of closure on what he was feeling. Standing by a car he waited and waited. Fender was the last one to come out the door and Link knew that. Usually he would wait until everyone was gone and then he would head to his car and leave. Link still hoped that was what happened and when he saw Fender's car he knew that nothing had changed. Once the bus boarded he continued to wait and started to walk over as Fender made his way out. "So we are going to talk about this?" He caught him before he hit the car. "I think you owe me an explanation to say the least don't you?"

Fender honestly did not want trouble but he didn't want to cause Tracy any problems either. When she came to him and told him very little of what was going on he agreed. He never wanted to hurt Link but she was crying and he had no idea how to fix it without going along with her plan. "Listen Link. I'm sorry man. Stuff just. Happened you know."

Link could not help but glare at him. It took everything in his power not to punch him in the face. "Stuff just happened. What KIND OF STUFF Fender? " His tone got louder and more irate. He better not be implying what Link thought he was trying to imply."I swear to god Fender if you even thought about doing what you are implying that might have happened I will kill you myself." He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Shit just doesn't happen. Especially with your friends girlfriend. She didn't just come to you. You were snaking around in the grass waiting. I don't know what you did but..." He growled letting go of his shirt. "Things don't just happen man. You knew.. Everyone knew how I feel... felt about her. And there the two of you were, in the hallway of the show, no less. " He shook his head, all the frustration that had been growing over the last five months, was coming out in full force. Five months of wondering why someone who was his friend would hurt him so bad and not think anything of it. Just looking at him made it even worse. He looked at the smug smirk on his face and even though Link could have been imaging it, he seen it. Moving his hand up to grab his collar again he decided he would feel better just hitting him once. Just as he was about to have his fist meet Fender's nose he heard someone yelling.

"Lincoln James Larkin!" He heard Corny yell. He never called him by his full name ever, but this time he thought it was the only way to break him from his rage.

Snapping out of it Link put his hands down and let Fender go. "He won't give me a straight answer. I asked him and he just smirked at me like a prick."

"I swear I didn't." Fender chimmed in.

"Are you calling me a liar? First you are implying that Tracy is..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. Link felt the blood boiling, his face was probably redder than a fresh tomato in the summer. "I will knock the smile right off your face and not think anything of it. "

Fender felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't take it anymore. "Tracy and I didn't do anything. It was a show. She needed help to get your to break up with her and I just helped her. Nothing happened between us I swear." He didn't intend for it to come out of his mouth but it did.

"FENDER." Corny yelled over.

"What did you just say? You are telling me Tracy wanted me gone? That's is bull and you know it." Link looked at him. "You are lying. I am going to hurt you for lying about Tracy."

Corny finally made his way over to the boy stepping in them to break them up. "I told you both to knock it off. Fender go home."

"But, I... he needs to know the truth." He spit out before he looked at the glare that Corny was giving him. "Fine. " He got into his car and drove away.

Link started pacing around. "Why didn't you just let me hit him? One time Corny. One time." His breathing was getting heaver and he was trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that Fender would make up lies about Tracy. "Didn't you hear the stuff that he was saying about her? Like she wanted me gone. Why would she want me gone? That is ridiculous." He continued blabbering off.

Corny sighed as he looked at the normally cool young man that was standing before him. He looked lost and confused. "Go talk to Tracy Link." He said simply. "That is the only way you will find out anything."

Link looked at him and for the first time he finally broke down. "How am I supposed to do that when she won't even speak to me? And I don't know why man. I don't know why. "He sat on the ground next to him car. He didn't care how he looked in that moment. " I still love her. I never stopped. This is killing me. I don't get what I did wrong."

"It's not what you did wrong." He sighed kneeling on the ground next to him.. He knew he should not have said anything but this was not how this was supposed to happen.

Link looked up at him and could instantly tell from the look in his eyes. Corny knew something. "What do you meant? If you know something... if you can help me. Please you have to tell me."

"Link. When I say go talk to her just listen to me and go talk to her. Maybe you can talk some sense into her and..." His voice drifted off. "I already said way too much." He stopped completely, got up from the spot next to him and walked away.


	5. 5

She had been staring out the window for some time. Her parents decided to go out of the night and she was just going to have a nice quiet evening to herself. It was something that she was needed for a long time. She finished up her homework early. Slipping into the shower she put on her pajamas and laid back on the couch relaxing.

By time he got to the Turnblad's house the skies had opened and it was now pouring out. He thought about waiting until the rain ended to go to the door but this just couldn't wait. He needed to talk to her and he needed to do it now. Getting out of the car, he let the rain fall down on him. If it was a little bit colder it might have been snowing. He knew that there was no way she was going to let him outside the door if he was wet. Slowly he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who would be at her door this late?" She got up wrapping her robe around herself and headed to the door opening it. He was standing at her door soaking wet. "Link. What are you doing here? It's cold and it's pouring out. You are soaked. Get in here, you are going to end up sick." She opened the door for him to come and went to grab some towels. Coming out the laundry room she had a few towels in her hand. Walking in she handed them to him. "Here take these.. Let me try to find you something dry to wear. I am sure my dad had something."

Link looked at her drying his hair off. "Wait. Trace. Can we please talk?"

"Let me get you something dry. I really don't want you getting sick." She took a deep breath heading into her fathers closet to see if he could find him something. The only thing that looked like it would be even close to fitting him was a pair of his pajamas. She took them out of the closet and headed back into the living room. "This was the only thing that I could find. The bathroom is three doors down on the left." She pointed down as she looked at him. "You can just put the clothes in the hamper down there. I will explain to my mom what happened and she will take care of them for you."

"Thank you." He nodded as he walked out of sight.

Sitting on the couch she fidgeted with her hands unsure what he needed to say to her that the he willing to stand in the rain outside of her house. She closed her eyes but popped them open as heard him come back into the room. He was still drying his hair with a towel but he was no longer in those wet clothes. "They are a little big, I am sorry that is all that we had." Even in the clothes that were big on him he looked amazing. She was so in love with the man standing before her that she simply had no words.

"Trace they are fine. Thank you." He spoke simply. "Thank you for letting me in. I didn't know if you were going to."

"Link I would never let you outside when it is pouring out. Especially wet. That is not a very nice thing to do." She chimed in.

He just watched her for a minute as he sat down on the chair across from where she was sitting. She was definitely nervous about seeing him. That made him sad. She never used to be like that when he was near her. Her smile was always so bright. Seeing her like this made him hurt. "For some crazy reason you don't want to talk to me. And for the life of me I can't figure out what I did to cause this. "He looked at her with pleading in his eyes. "Trace what did I do? How can I fix it?"

"Link..." She sighed softly hearing the words of Ms Von Tussles playing over in her head. "Things just happen sometimes and you just can't help them."

He looked at her. Something was definitely not right. "Things happen. Tracy this isn't you. None of this is you and I just can't put my finger on it. Something is definitely not right. But you won't open up and let me know what is going on. I can fix it."

"Damn it Link. You can't fix it." She spitted it. "Please forget about it. You are happy now. You have this great life, you have Amber and..."

Link quickly interrupted her. "Amber, what the hell does she have to do with this? I don't have Amber. I haven't talk to Amber in months."

"But she said. Your heart.. Baltimore.." Tracy shook her head. It was sort of coming to her in a weird way but none the less it was coming. "I should have known that she was lying." She said mainly to herself. "You have this amazing life in New York. Be happy with it and just forget about all the stuff back here in Baltimore."

Taking a long deep breath Link looked at her. He figured Amber made up some story about him and her being together. He listened to her words and realized she actually listened to his interview. "My heart. Yeah it is in Baltimore. But it is not Amber. You are my heart. Yes I have a good life in New York but I don't Trace. I just. Everything about it. It is just too much and too complicated sometimes. I am back here and life seems real and it makes sense and this is where I need to be. This is where I want to be." He took her hands looking at her. "Trace I am coming home. And not just for a few days. I am coming home for good."

"No, Link. You can't do this. You have worked so hard for this.. so much.. I gave up.. " She stopped and pulled her hands away from him and stood up

He looked at her. "I want to come home. I want to be here. " He looked at her puzzled for a minute. "What are you talking about Tracy? What did you give up? Me?" His mind went back to the conversation that he had with Fender.

"You just can't give up your dream. Not for me. Not for the... Everyone. You worked so damn hard for this Link. You can't give it up not for anyone. You deserve this." She couldn't help it. "I did what I was told. "

"Tracy damn it what are you talking about? What did someone make you do?" He looked at her.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything." She sighed.

Link knew something was up. "Did you.. did someone say you had to do something?" He was now starting to get worried. Maybe someone made her do something she didn't want to do. "Tracy I swear if someone hurt you I will kill them."

She saw the look in his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Hammermill... I had ... to give.. Velma. I got called into his office that day you found me and Fender. I knew about the show.. He told me. She told me. And if I didn't agree to leave you, Hammermill was going to take it off you. Link I couldn't do that. You worked so hard." She looked at him as the tears came down her face and she started crying.

"Darlin" He didn't care he took her into his arms and hugged her wrapping his arms around her. "Baby. Why didn't tell me?"

For that moment she didn't care that his arms were around her. "Because I couldn't. She knew everything. Link. I " She sighed softly. "I would do anything for you."

He pressed himself into her as he leaned in and kissed her. His lips just melted into hers. This had been something that he wished for so long and now here he was standing with his girl, his arms wrapped around her, his lips against hers. He needed this more than he ever thought he could. He made the decision that day that he was coming back to Baltimore for good. Yes he loved New York but he was 17 years old. He needed to be here with his friends. He needed to go to school. He needed to be here. This was his home. HIS HOME. He broke away from the kiss holding her against him as he felt something against him. "Tracy, what was that?"

"Umm nothing." She was in an euphoric state that she completely forgot that he was pressed up against her and the soon to be unknown addition to the Larkin family decided that he or she wanted to play goalie in her stomach.

He closed his eyes thinking maybe he was crazy but he felt it again. Pulling back her robe he watched her for a minute as his eyes went to the spot where he felt, what he thought was a kick. He watched again as her stomach jumped. "Holy shit. Tracy? What the hell was that?" He said slowly placing his hand on her stomach.

She looked down for a minute coming back down to reality as she watched his hands being pushed on by the little feet. "It's a baby. I'm going to have a baby. "


	6. 6

Link stared blankly at her for a minute. He had no idea what to say. Like the words would not just form in his mouth. He really couldn't get anything to come out. Did she just say what he thinks she said or was he simply hearing things because his ears were wet. He just looked at her with this look on his face trying to wipe out the inside of his ears. "Repeat that?"

Looking at him she could tell that he was shocked and probably scared to death. She has had the last four months or so to get used to the idea. He literally had seconds. She took a deep breath and looked at him choosing her words wisely. She really didn't meant to blurt it out like that. Maybe she could just backtrack and completely forget "I didn't say anything." She quickly tried to change the subject. "Do you want a drink or something? I can make some hot chocolate." She moved away from him going towards the kitchen.

"TRACY EDNA TURNBLAD. Don't you dare walk away from me." He yelled out a lot louder than he planned on it. So much so it made her jump. He normally didn't call her Tracy in the first place so using her entire name and as loudly as he did probably wasn't the best of ideas. He didn't mean to be that loud but if he heard what she said correctly. It would change everything. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Repeat what you just said?"

She turned around and looked at him. " I said I can get you some hot chocolate. I am sure that we have some in the kitchen. My mom always keeps it in there." She repeated again hoping that he would have bought it.

"No before that." He looked at her. His heart was now racing even faster than before.

"Are you thirsty?" She tried so hard to avoid saying what she had already said.

Sighing a bit he looked at her. "Tracy." His eyes looking directly into hers. "Please repeat what you said."

"I just told you everything I said. I asked if you were thirsty and that I could make you some hot chocolate if you like. It would only take me a few minutes and I would not mind doing it. I mean you are probably still cold from being outsi..." Before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

He ran his fingers through his particularly dried black hair."Trace." He had no idea why he just couldn't come out and ask her. It was like for that moment he had no clue what the words actually were. He knew he heard her right but did he really? Did she just tell him? She couldn't have. He hadn't been there for a decent amount of time. Was she pregnant when he left and she didn't tell him? Could she have met someone? Did her and Fender do something? Just thinking about that made his blood boil. But he couldn't show her that. He didn't want her to know and if she was what she said and it was someone else he was not sure that he could live with. Knowing that someone else... He couldn't think about it anymore. For a split second his thoughts flashed back to that night. It was raining just like tonight. They were soaked just like tonight. and they had given into the passion and emotion that they had felt for each other. But that.. that was months ago. It was a spur of the moment thing. They didn't use anything. Could she have known all this time? No Tracy wouldn't have done that to him. She would have told him. She would have... Fender... No Fender said nothing happened.. Damn it. He had a million things running through his mind and he couldn't seem to come to terms with any of them. "Did you just say you were having a baby?"

"Huh?" She tried to pretend that she did not hear the question. She never planned on it happening like this. If she was going to tell him then it was going to be perfect. She would sit him down, make him dinner, tell him she loved him and then would let him know. Sure they were young. Very young but she knew that they could handle whatever the world put in there way.

He swallowed hard walking over to her. He pressed his hand against her stomach. "You said you were having a baby." His hand was kicked at he set it there watching the movement he just knew. "You are having a baby. My baby?" He really didn't need her to answer. At least to the first place anyways. That wasn't even really a question. But the second part was so important. He couldn't understand why wasn't she answering him. Maybe she did met someone. Maybe she had moved on. He pulled his hand away looking at her. "If it is Fender's you can tell me. I won't be angry. "

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. It caused a pain in his heart. Maybe she was confirming it. Maybe she wasn't. He didn't know anything anymore. "What? No. I'm not like that." She looked at him.

His eyes focused on her. There was so much he wanted to say to her but this weird feeling that he was getting between them was just that. Weird. "No what.. No you're not pregnant. No it's not Fenders then why can't you tell me it's mine. Trace why are you so scared to tell me this? If you were with someone else I get it. We were weren't together. I left. I can't be mad if you moved on. Hurt but not mad. " Link asked her point blank. "What are you trying to tell me? What does no mean?

"It's not Fender's..." She sighed softly as she spoke so low that she wasn't even sure if he heard what she said. "Link... I'm not..." She had a hard time forming words. "I am..." She continued on.

Just then the door came open. "Traccccccccccccccccy we're home. Your father and I had a great night. McLintock was such a good movie. Such a beautiful love story. That Maureen O'Hara just beautiful" Edna Turnblad called out from the door. Walking inside she saw Link Larkin standing there with her daughter. In her husbands pajamas and Tracy in a bathrobe. "Tracy Turnblad, what did I tell you about being all mashed up with this crooner? Isn't this how you got in trouble in the first place?"

"Ma!" Tracy spoke up. "I'm not mashed up." She continued almost inaudibly.

"Don't give me no Ma me. I thought he was in New York, doing his singing and dancing thing. I saw you on TV Link. I didn't know if we would be seeing you again even though I didn't expect you to stay away especially with this situation. You are more than responsible than that. ."

"Ma. " Tracy spoke up softly.

Link looked over at her and then back at Tracy. Miss Edna's statement to him pretty much gave it away. If Tracy wasn't going to tell him then he was going to confirm what he thought himself even if he didn't even have time to process it. At least he would know. "No Mrs Edna. Once I found out about the baby I came back home." Tracy watched him and tried to interject. She knew exactly what he was doing but he all but shushed her away. "I don't back away from my responsibilities maam. I helped Tracy make this baby. I will help Tracy raise this baby."

"That is upstanding. You are a good boy Link. Even though I have half a mind to... Well. At least you are here and our grand baby will have his or her dad in their life. " She stopped mid sentence as she looked over at her daughter's face. "I will give you a few minutes to talk but then you have to go Link. It is getting rather late and Tracy needs to get some sleep.

He nodded at her. "Yes maam I will." He watched her walk out of the room and Wilbur enter, who was partially glaring, partially smiling. Link's heart moved from the one settled position in his chest up to his throat. Wilbur was always the funny one but what would happen when he came face to face with the boy, yes he said it, boy that got his baby in the situation she was in. His only daughter. They trusted him and he left down their trust. Wilbur just looked once more and went into the kitchen.

Once they were gone he exhaled a long breath that he had been holding in. He was about be a father. Sighing he looked at her. "I just want.. No Tracy I need to hear you say it please? If you ever cared about me then I deserve to hear it. I deserve the truth."

With that comment it felt like all the air had left from her body and she was struggling to catch her breath. He had no idea what she was going through, what she had gone through and here he was standing there telling her if she ever cared about him. "Go home Link." was all she could muster out to say as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No." He said simply as he wiped a tear that had fallen from her face. "Tell me."

For the first time, since he walked in the house, she looked at him. Really looked at him. He was there, standing before her looking dejected, alone, scared. He didn't know about any of this yet he still came to her house. Still stood in the pouring rain to talk to her. He begged her to tell him the truth and still she rejected him. Yet he didn't walk away. He didn't move an inch. He just stood there taking everything she had to give him just searching for an answer. That was all that wanted. An answer and not a lie that she made up because she wanted to spare him heartache. No this was causing him heartache. And she couldn't do it anymore. If this was going to be the last time he spoke to her again, if he planned on running back to New York City, then she was finally going to make sure he knew everything. She nodded to him a simply yes response as she took his hands and sat down on the couch with him. Fidgeting the necklace around her neck, as she always did when she was nervous, she looked at him and allowed the breath that she was holding to come pouring out. "Yes. I'm going to have a baby in a couple of months." She let some of the air return to her body. "I should actually say that we are having a baby." She started as Link tried to say something. "Trace." But she quickly cut him off. "No please let me finish before I lose my nerve. You know about Hammermill. After I went through that I don't know Link, I wanted to tell you, but you left so fast." She took her necklace off and handed him his class ring. "You didn't even give me a chance to give this back to you." She took another deep breath. "You have worked for years on that show and I guess the conversation that we had at Maybelle's that night hit me. Three years of singing and dancing on a show. That's a long time for someone to be singing and dancing only to have what they worked so hard for taken away because of something that just..." She stopped in the sentence. "Anyways I seen Fender and he was good enough to help me. Even though he had no idea why I was doing it. And he tried to talk me out of doing it. Everyone tried to talk me out of doing it but I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of what you loved."

"I gave that ring to you. I want you to keep it." He sighed a bit. "Did you know then?" He asked quickly.

"About the baby. No. I had no idea. If I did I probably would not have been able to go through with it. It was hard enough seeing your face. I found out a couple weeks later. I had to get one of those stupid school physicals. I have always hated them. They normally say oh you are too big lose some weight. " she shrugged a bit. "I wanted to tell you. The Monday, after I found out, I overheard Amber telling everyone that you guys had spent the weekend together. And I don't want you to think that I didn't tell you because of you being with Amber. That wasn't it at all. I just didn't know how to tell you and I guess I got scared. I didn't want you to think that you had to be with me because of this baby. I didn't want you to think that I was trapping you into something that you weren't ready for. "

"Trace we never and I would never think like that. I hope that you know that."

"I know Link. I just, at that time, my head was all confused. So I just decided to keep it to myself. Well I told Penny.. And my parents. And Corny found out. I have no idea how but he found out.. I told him everything. He told me to tell you. I just couldn't. You were famous."

He stopped her. "Corny, He tried to tell me something." He took a deep breath as this entire realization hit him and hit him hard. "Fame doesn't give you everything little darlin'. It leaves you alone in a hotel room wondering what you could have done so wrong to hurt someone that you loved so much. I came home because I couldn't live like that anymore. The show is on a break and I needed closure. No, not even closure. I needed you. I got back here and saw you and it hit me. Trace I am nothing without you. I don't want any of this anymore. Fame isn't home. Money isn't home. This is home. My school, my friends, the Corny Collins show. You. You are my home. And without you I have nothing. I decided when I walked in those doors today, I wasn't leaving. I was staying. For the first time in 6 months I feel like I belong. I feel like my life is my life. and not some producer. Or some record label or some unknown person I am dancing with on a TV show. Fame is great but it's nothing compared to Baltimore. It's nothing compared to you."

He kissed her softly and looked at her. "Marry me?"


	7. 7

It was a beautiful monday morning when Link Larkin made his way down the halls of Patterson Park High School. As he made his way down the hallway he seemed to have a new found swagger in his step. He was earlier than he planned on being but he just got done leaving step out. He explained to them everything that was going on and why he needed to be in Baltimore. Thankfully he left on good terms and he was welcome back at any point and time that he wanted. Once he finished with that he had a nice long discussion that meant he would be making his return to the Corny Collins show later on that day. Everything finally was going right in his life. He was leaving something that he enjoyed so much but returning to the life that he loved. Walking down the hall to his locker he looked at his watch and realized that Tracy should be getting there soon. He grabbed his book and headed down the hall. He rounded the corner and saw her talking with Penny her hands moving rather quickly as she explained something to her best friend. Walking over to them he placed his arms around Tracy and smiled at the two of them. "Good morning ladies."

"Hi Link." Penny said softly putting a lollipop back in her mouth.

Tracy grinned from ear to ear as she kissed his cheek, smiled and took his hand. "Hi." She smiled softly at him. "How did everything go? There wasn't any problems right?" She asked nervously knowing how hard it probably was for him to give it all up.

"Good. I explained everything that was going on. They were pretty understanding about once I got down to everything. They told us congratulations." He smiled a bit. "And Corny, well you know Corny. Sometimes he can be a little.. Well."

"I will go talk to him Link. I will explain this was all my doi..." Tracy stated talking quickly.

Link laughed. "Babe, he said yes."

Tracy hugged him tightly. "Link Larkin...You are terrible." She smiled at him. "That is great Link. I am so happy for you."

"I am happy for us darlin'. Everything is finally going to work out." He smiled as the bell rang. "I have chemistry but I will meet you in history." He smiled taking her hand and walking her down to class. He leaned in and kissed her before making his way to class.

The morning went by relative fast. Everyone talking about Link coming back for good. It was like he never left. Lunch came and he took the time to do a whole lot of catching up. By the end of the day he was ready to go. Finishing up his last class he made his way to Tracy's class. Waiting outside for her Amber passed him and stopped.

"Link." She smiled at him. "I heard you are back for a while. That is good. I am excited. We can spend some much needed time together. " She smiled at him.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I am sure you are Amber. I thought I would be the last person that you would want to see here." He continued.

"Now why would you say that? I missed you. " She walked closer.

Stepping back he watched her. "Really? I thought after all the lies you told that you wouldn't want me to come back and prove you wrong. But it is okay. Everyone knows the truth. Tracy and I are back together and we are happier than ever."

"BACK TOGETHER. After she did what she did with Fender." Amber looked at him in disbelief. "I mean everyone seem them together and now you just forgive you. Thankfully in a few weeks you will be back to the city and this will be a distant memory. And maybe then you will come to your senses."

Standing there for a moment he just took it all in. For so long he had spent countless hours being her boyfriend, countless hours doing stuff with her and here she was. Everything he ever felt for her was a distant memory and he was now looking into the eyes of a soul less person. "Don't you get sick of lying to get what you want. Tracy told me everything that you and your mother did. And don't try and defend yourself. I know it is the truth." He shook his head. "You were never happy with anything and anytime you thought that anyone was going to take things away from you you would act like a spoiled brat just to try and get your own way. Well not this time Amber. Not this time." He shook his head. "And I guess you did not hear. I'm not going anywhere. I left the show."

She gasped loudly. "Are you kidding me? You gave it all up. For what? The WALRUS. I can't believe that you would be stupid."

He glared at her with his teeth gritted. "You have no right to call her that. No right at all. You are so jealous of her and who she is, and what she is about that you have to call her names and make fun of her. It is time for you to grow up Amber. Stop acting like a child. It makes you look sad and pathetic." She pushed past her and headed to get Tracy.

Making his way down there he stood outside the door peeking in to wave at her. She smiled back at him and got up along with a few others to leave to go to the show. Scooping her up in his arms he joked around with Brad and I.Q. as they headed out the door.

Everyone got in their cars and headed down to the studio. Once they got inside it was business as usual. Dancing and jiving to the latest and greatest music. Nicest kids in town blared over and once again Link returned to his former belting out his name for all of Baltimore to hear. Once they finished dancing the night away they all decided to head out for some pizza.

Grabbing their stuff to leave, Link and Tracy decided that tonight they were going to tell everyone what was going on.

"You sure you are okay with doing this tonight Link?" Tracy asked them as they headed towards the door.

Taking her hand he smiled at her.. "Yes I want to tell them. They are our friends. I want them to be a part of this all."

Besides in a couple months we are going to have a new baby. I think it's better that we let them know instead of just calling them and saying "Oh guess what Tracy had a baby."

She laughed looking at him. He took her hand and headed out the door.

Flashes were from everywhere. TV crews were spinning around the two of them. "Why did you leave Step Out? Is it true that you are getting another show?" The questions started coming from left and right. "Is that your girlfriend? Baltimore heart." The cameras flashed. "Why are you leaving? We need to know." The cameras kept flashing. Link grabbed Tracy's hand and slowly tried to get them past everyone. Link grabbed her hand tighter trying to get to the car. They were almost there when a reporter pushed Tracy out of the way to get closer to Link nearly knocking her down in the process.

"LINK!." She yelled out as she tried to catch herself the camera crews pushing her out of the way just to get closer to him. A cameraman went so far as to grab Tracy and pushed her out of the way.

Link grabbed the cameraman forcing his hands off Tracy. "Keep your hands off my wife. She is pregnant." He growled.


	8. 8

As he saw the cameraman grabbing a hold of Tracy, to get closer to him, something snapped. It was one thing to push him around ,for a close up but it was complete ly different to lay his hands on her. " I told you to get your hands on my wife." He reiterated in a growling tone. When the man refused to let Tracy go and almost pushed her to the ground, Link took matters into his own hands. He knew he wasn't one of the TV station guys. He was one of the guys that got paid the big bucks for candid shots. " I said get your hands off of her." He grabbed the by the back of his coat swinging him around. Once the man was facing him he started snapping pictures. "Your wife? Did you leave the show because of that? You got married? And a baby? Was all Link could hear as the clicking sound remained. As he tried to move the man pushed back against Tracy causing her to stumble back and nearly fall. Thankfully she thought quick enough and caught her balance. As his face became enraged he punched the guy in the face. "I told you to stop. " He pushed past him and made his way over to where she was standing.

"Trace? Darlin'" he looked at her. She wasn't saying anything just sort of staring blankly at the scene before her. "Tracy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" His voice snapped her put of the trance as he said her name. "Umm yeah I am fine." She answered him quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he looked back at the people standing ahead of them. "LEAVE!" He seethed out. "Before I call the police." Slowly the crowd disappeared leaving only the two of them. He held her tightly.

"I'm okay Link. I promise. " she nodded.

He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I had no idea they were going to be here. I didn't think it would be a big deal." He said to her as they walked to the car and both got inside. He pulled out and headed down to the pizza place.

Tracy couldn't help but laugh. "You are Link Larkin. You are a star. Just picking up and leaving a successful show is a big deal. It something that is a really big deal. And I think they are just trying to find out what happened. It isn't every day that someone just leaves a show on TV without an explanation you know. As mean as he was he was just doing his job." She tried to smile at the ending of those words. "Link?" Her demeanor changed slightly "Yeah babe." He answered he answered as he drove down the road..

"You told the reporter..." She thought for a minutes starting to calm down. "You told him to keep his hands off your wife. That's gonna be all over the news tomorrow. You are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

He pulled into the parking lot at the pizza place, stopping the car and looking over at her. "Well are you okay with that? I mean you are my wife. We did get married this weekend." He played with the ring around his finger. "I wasn't lying. I just didn't think that I was going to make an announcement like that for the world, or whoever else to find out. Trace I am so sorry. I didn't think this was going to happen like this. I didn't even think about how you would feel about it. I just, I didn't know what else to say when he was coming at you." He sighed a bit. "Are you okay with all of this? I didn't even think about it."

"Sweetheart I am fine with it. I just didn't want to cause problems for you. " She smiles. "I have to get used to people knowing. And calling you my husband." She leaned in and kissed him. "I don't care though.. It just scared me when that guy." She just sighed. "Let's just go in and get something to eat."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I am sorry that it happened. I should have never let anyone get that close to you. I will never let that happen again."

"It wasn't your fault. You had no idea." She shrugged a bit looking at him. "No one could have had any idea. And besides I am fine. Everyone is okay so let's just forget about it." She smiled at him and got out of the car taking his hand and walking into the pizza place.

He noticed that her hand clasped tighter around his as they headed over to the group of people that were sitting in the corner. He knew that questions were coming and she probably sensed it to. But he was going to protect her and her feelings at no cost. He smiled as they waved them over.

"So you want to tell us. We all want to know. We heard what you said to that guy about your wife. Were you just saying it to get him away from her? I would have to. We tried to get through but they just kept pushing us out of the way." Sketched spoke up. "No one else wanted to ask so I said I would. Did you guys really get married? Like as in really? Everyone is talking about it. and I do mean everyone."

Holding his hand, that wasn't connected to Tracy's, he showed the gold band that was locked around his left ring finger. "Does it look like we did?"

Shelly squealed jumping out of the booth and grabbing Tracy's hand inspecting. "This is sooooo exciting and romantic. It is just so cute." She giggled and returned back to her seat.

Link watched as Tracy smiled at her. He could tell she was a little nervous but she was doing her best to not make it known. Going over to the booth he sat down with her. He looked over at Tracy, who gave him a nod, knowing exactly what he was getting to say. He wasn't actually sure if they heard it from before but from their questions he was assuming they didn't. "Well that is not the only news that we have." Before he could finish Amber came storming in the door.

"LINK LARKIN." She screamed out. "You have got to be kidding me." Amber was upset and couldn't care less who was standing around. "I cant't believe that you would do this. To me. To us. Everyone is talking about it. You are with her. You guys got married and you got..." She couldn't say the world. "She is having a baby! YOUR BABY!"


	9. 9

Amber loud scream forced everyone in the pizza shop to look up at her. Tracy and Link were looking at her. She kept yelling the same thing over and over.

Taking a deep breath Tracy knew it was coming and she would be surprised if it didn't come down hard. It would just be the topping to the cake of a day that she was having. Link must have sensed what she was feeling because his hand locked tighter around her as they watched her.

"Here comes hurricane Amber. Everyone better watch out because she looks like she is on the war path." Sketch called as he seen the angered blonde making her way to the table. "I don't think that I ever seen her this mad. She is like about to blow a gasket." He leaned over and told Luanne. "I guess she heard the news? Huh?"

Amber glared at them her eyes shifting back and forth as she walked over to the table where everyone was sitting her heels clicking on the floor. She shook her head looking at Link. "Please Baby tell me that this is a lie. Tell me what I heard was a lie. Tell me that you didn't do this. Please." She had this almost pleading look on her face as she looked her him. His face said it all and she was stunned. "How could you do this to me? How can you do this to us? We were supposed to be together forever. We had all these plans and all these dreams Link."

Link looked at her for a minute before speaking. "Do this to you? What about all the things you have done to us?" He shook his head at her glaring slightly. " Amber there is no us. There hasn't been an us since before the pageant. We NEVER talked about plans like that. I had just given you my class ring. I didn't think about stuff like that and neither did you. " He got up from his seat next to Tracy. "You knew I was with Tracy. You know we were together. Amber your mother made her break up with me. Your mother threatened to take everything away from me. You told lies to everyone that we were together and that you came to see me in New York. Everything that you and your mother did to keep me and Tracy apart, we still managed to get back together." He absently started rubbing the wedding ring on his finger and didn't noticed it until Amber gasped so loudly that the entire place could have heard her. " So I guess I should go back to your first question. Did I get married? I did. This weekend. Actually not just me. Tracy and I got married this weekend. Now as for this baby thing. Since the world is probably going to know by tomorrow morning. Yes we are having a baby. It wasn't something I expected but I am excited about being a father. I love her. She is my best friend Amber. I am sorry that you were hurt. I really am. But you knew how I felt. We are done and we have been for a long time. It is time for you to move on."

Amber could not believe that he said those words to her. She would not have believed it until she heard it from his mouth. "Just given me your ring and now you have moved on. Married with a baby. You are not even out of high school." She glared back at him. "Time that I moved on? You loved me Link and I think that deep down inside you still love me too. I just don't understand why you are settling when you can have me. I don't understand it. You are not obligated to stay with her because she is pregnant."

"Obligated? Is that what you think this is? You think that I am obligated to stay with her because of the baby. " He shook his head. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't feel obligated to her when we became friends. I didn't feel obligated to her when I told her I loved her. I didn't feel obligated to her when I made love to her. I didn't feel obligated when I wanted to call her every single night when I was away. I didn't feel obligated when I asked her to marry me. And I didn't feel obligated when I told her I do. Loving someone is not an obligation. It is a blessing. She is my blessing and I couldn't imagine my life without her and I never have to worry about that again."

Amber was ready to spit fire. They used to be so perfect together until Tracy came along. Why did she have to try out for the show, why did he have to become her friend? Why did he have to fall in love? Why did she have to become his everything. She should have been Mrs. Link Larkin, not Tracy. This was so unfair. She sighed softly looking over at her. She might be his wife now but not for long. Amber thought to herself. The wheels were already rolling in her head.

She looked at them both and shook her head deciding not to draw out the scene. In due time things would work out for her. No matter what she had to do to get them. She was Amber Von Tussle and she was not going down without a fight. Storming out of the pizza shop she growled. There was one thing that you never did, you never got in the way of what Amber Von Tussle wanted. You never took something from her and got away with it. And you never went behind her back and did something to her. She might have been forced into the break up but she would never give up. Link was her happily ever after. Tracy might have thought she was going to have her forever with Link, but if Amber had anything to with it. That Forever would be cut quickly away. She promised that on everything she had.


	10. 10

For month everything had been quiet, too quiet sometimes, Tracy thought to herself. She was just a week from her due date and pretty soon a brand new Larkin would be making their way into the world. Tracy was filled with so many emotions. Happiness for her baby, sadness she would no longer feel the baby growing inside her, scared because she wasn't sure if she was going to be a good mother, and fear like all new moms had. But Tracy was lucky. She had an amazing husband who loved her and was happy to welcome their new baby into the world. Life honestly could not have gotten any better.

"Link." She called for her as she rubbed her hands over her swollen stomach. Being nine months pregnant she was shocked she could still move around but she did it with ease.

Walking into the living room he smiled at his wife and placed his hands on her. "I know doctors appointment. I have it on the calendar." He laughed a bit. He knew how she was. Everything had to be in order and she could never be late. Slowly putting his hand around her back he helped her out to the car. Things were a lot harder for her lately but it was going to be well worth it. Baby Larkin would be here any day and they would have an amazing reason to celebrate. Gathering everything together they made their way to the doctors.

The entire car ride there they talked about names for the baby. Tracy had so many running through her head that she just couldn't think straight. "Link we just have to make sure that we have both genders covered." She spoke out happily. "I mean because if we name a bunch of one gender name and it comes out the other then we are both in trouble."

"Trace honestly I think that we should just wait and see what the baby looks like when it comes out and go with whatever name comes to mind then." Link answered as he drove.

She giggled a bit as she looked at him. "That is not how it works Link. I mean you have to have some name to give the baby when it is born. Like you can't go around calling it baby all the time."

Pulling into the office he smiled and kissed her forehead. "We can call him or her whatever you like, as long as they look like you."

Slowly walking up to the desk Tracy was greeted by a familiar face. "Hi Tracy. We tried to call you but there was no answer. Dr. Harris had to take a leave of absence due to some family issues, so we had to give you a new doctor. Dr. Russell will be taking over your care now. Don't worry you are in great hands."

Not really sure what to say she just nodded and went over to Link telling him what happened. She felt a little strange by the change but she figured sometimes it happened. After waiting for a little bit they were taken back into the room and met the new doctor. Checking her out Tracy started to get a little more comfortable with her as Link took the chair next to them.

"So we should be seeing you any day for delivery." Tracy smiled as she looked at the doctor and then back at Link. "I am getting so excited. I can't wait to meet our baby."

Going over to the chart the doctor looked at her and read them. "Any day? Oh no you still have a few more weeks. About according to this chart I would say about five."

Tracy looked at the doctor for a minute. "No my due date is Thursday April 18th. That's next week." She sat up slowly looking at the doctor.

"No I am looking in your chart and it says that your due date is May 23th. Date of conception is August 16th." She came over and showed her the chart.

"That's not right." Link spoke up as he looked at them. "I wasn't even..." He stopped what he was about to say.

"I can make you a copy of this. It is all the medical records." The doctor looked at them as Tracy scratched her head. "I will give you guys a few minutes. If either of you need anything I will be in my office. You can schedule your next appointment at the desk." She spoke up as she walked out of the room.

Sitting up Tracy looked over at Link and instantly knew what he was going to say. "Link they have to be wrong. I mean we have been coming here for a while now and it's always been the same thing. Well, its always been the same due date they gave me in the beginning. Nothing changed until now. Something is wrong."

Link sat there for a minute before coming over and looking at the papers and showed them to him.. "Trace it's right there. August 16th. I wasn't here. I had left a week before. " He spoke quietly just looking at the papers. He set them down slowly.

Tracy knew that look and took a deep breath. "Just say it." She said softly. "Or just ask me. But if you plan on asking me I am walking out of here right now because that means you don't believe me. I told you the truth when I told you you were the father. I was not with anyone else. "

"Trace." Was all he could manage to say.

"No Link..." She shook her head and got her stuff together. "You don't even have to say it. I see the look in your eyes." She shook her head once more and walked out the door.

Standing there Link looked over the papers for a minute before going out after her. Once he got outside he saw her stepping on the bus and pulling away. Sighing softly he stood there for a minute again his car.

"Link." A voice called out as Amber walked over. "Hey you okay?" She walked closer.

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked at her with tears in his eyes as he got into his car and drove again.

* * *

Walking into the clinic Amber walked to the front desk. "Can I please see Dr Russell? Can you tell her her niece Amber is here?" She sat down waiting as the receptionist sent her in the back to see her. Opening the door she smiled at her. "I take it you did what I asked."

"Amber do you have any idea how much trouble I can get in for doing this? Forging medical records to suit your needs is a crime. It could cost me everything just because you don't like her but I really don't see why. So what she ended up with your ex-boyfriend. That just means that you weren't meant to be together. It just means that you will find someone better She seems like a really nice girl and they seem to really love each other. You should have seen the look in her husband's face when I told them the date."

Slowly glaring at her Amber shook her head. "I didn't give you permission to worry about Tracy Tugboats feelings. She caused problems for my mother, cause all the stuff to happen on the show, made me lose Miss Teenage Hairspray, stole my boyfriend, got pregnant by him and married him. Link and I were happy. We were going to be together forever. So everything that Tracy is going to get she deserves. And there will be no trouble at all because no one is going to find out. Besides I paid you a lot of money to make Link think he is not the father. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Well what are you going to do if Tracy goes into labor at any time because that's where she is. It can be any time. How are you going to explain that? And once she has this baby. How are you going to explain that she is going not going 4 weeks before?" She looked at her. "I don't think that you really thought this through. You were so worried about hurting the poor girl that you made me tell a lie. And he thinks she cheated on him and she never did. Amber you are really playing some dirty games with peoples emotions."

"And so are you. But don't you worry your pretty little head off. I have a plan and me and Link will be leaving town tonight and never looking back."


	11. 11

Tracy sat on the bed, at her parents house, with Penny, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand what was going on. There was no way that those papers could be right. She knew the exact date that it happened and Link had been the only guy that she had ever been with. She stared at the papers, her eyes never leaving the words. "Penny there is no way. Something isn't right. There is no way that I could have made a mistake like that. I was already pregnant when Link left. It's not possible. Link was the only..." She sighed softly. "Dr. Harris." She stopped and got up slowly going over to her desk pulling out a piece of paper. "See here it is. April 18th. See Penny and this was from a month and a half ago. How did this change?" She rubbed her head sitting down on the bed groaning a bit.

"Trace, you need to take it easy and stop stressing out. It's not good for the baby and it is not good for you." She looked at both papers shaking her head. "I don't understand it either. Something just doesn't seem right. We will figure it out, but for now you have to calm down. I get that you are upset but it is not doing anyone any good, especially you. I want you to stop worrying about it and I will figure it out. "

She looked at her with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't believe me though. And if he doesn't believe me." She rubbed her stomach as she played with her ring on her finger. "Then we really have nothing. Penny I can't believe that this is happening. It just seems like everything is against us. No matter what, something happens."

"He didn't come out and say he didn't believe you." Penny interjected.

Looking at her she sighed. "He didn't have to. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. I saw the look in his eyes. He just kept staring at those papers. And honestly if I was in his shoes and saw the same thing I would probably feel the same way. He knows me though. Or at least I thought that he did." She sighed softly. "Owww."

"You okay Trace? You look like you don't feel good." Penny looked at her friend concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. Just a pain. I will be okay in a little bit." She nodded as she looked at her wedding ring. "I don't know how this all happened. My marriage is pretty much over."

Watching her Penny sighed. "Tracy don't say that. Link loves you and you love him. This is all just a misunderstand. I know that it seems really bad right now but I promise you. Things will be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"No no they won't." Tracy cried.

"You can't get yourself down. I promise you Tracy you and Link love each other. And everything will work out. Just you wait and see." Penny nodded as she looked at her.

Tracy looked at her. "Umm no.. Penny. I am not talking about that. Ummm we have a problem. I ummm think my water just broke."

* * *

Link unlocked the door and threw the keys on the coffee table walking into the bedroom. No one was there. He thought that maybe she would come back there but he didn't expect it. Sighing softly he sat down on the couch. Everything was running through his head. None of it made sense. Tracy never lied to him, sure she didn't want to tell him about the baby but he knew the reasons why. She never once lied to him. But it was there in black and white. He seen the papers. Running his hands through his hair he had no idea what to do. Looking down at the ring on his finger he thought back to the night that he found out. He twirled the ring on his finger thinking about the day they got married. A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts as he got up to answer it.

"Hi Link." Amber looked at him. "I just wanted to come and check on you. Is everything okay? When I seen you this afternoon, you looked so down. I figured I would stop by and check on you." She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed softly. "I am fine." He said slowly. "I will be fine." He nodded. "I don't think that you should be here when Tracy comes back."

"Link I am only here as a friend. You know that you can talk to me about anything. Honestly. I won't judge you. I will just listen if you need me to."

He needed someone to talk to and maybe she wasn't the perfect person to talk to but she was there. Stepping out of the way for her to come in he moved over to the couch watching her shut the door. "There is so many things going on and sometimes I wonder if I rushed into things without really thinking them through. I mean I don't regret anything. I just..." He sighed.

Leaning in she wrapped her arms around him. "Link, it's okay to feel like you made the wrong decision. It happens all the time. Sometimes you think one thing and then the next it is completely different. There is nothing wrong with that. There is absolutely nothing wrong with saying that you made a mistake." She pulled back from him.

"I never said I made the wrong decision. I just said that I have a lot to think about." Link answered.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know this has something to do with Tracy and I can tell from the look in your eyes. See whether you want to believe it or not I know you. I know when you are hurt and right now you are in pain. And the only person that I can cause you to feel this way is Tracy."

"Amber..." He sighed.

"Just listen to me. Whatever it is. I will be here. Whatever happened I can be your rock. I will just listen. If you need a shoulder to cry on I am here for you. I have always been here for you. Even when you left me for her I was always there. I never left." She looked at him softly. "I think you just need to take some time and get away from this all. I am going to New York tonight and I think that you should come with me. Just some time away from it all. Maybe get back to being Link Larkin."

He looked at her for a minute. "Amber. You should probably go. Tracy might... I mean she will be back any minute so I really think that it would not be a good thing seeing you here. Thank you for coming here to check on me. I appreciate it. "

She leaned in touching his face. "Link please don't shut down on me. We have come so far tonight and I think that the both of us know where this is leading." her body slowly started to move closer to her. "Link you just need someone to help you through this all and I will be here for you." She slowly leaned in her lips inches from his as the phone rang.

Jumping up at the ringing sound he walked over to the phone. "Hello. What? What.. No what? Are you sure? It's too soon. We were told. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I am on my way." He hung up the phone. "Amber I have to go."

"What? Why? Link we were getting somewhere. We were going to talk about going away tonight." Amber cried out.

"That was Penny. Tracy is in the hospital. She is in labor."


	12. 12

Reacting simply on instinct Link ran to the closet grabbing out a bag and made a beeline for the doing completely oblivious to the fact that Amber was still there and was calling out his name. Once he made it to the car he realized that she was running behind him. "Amber. Thanks for coming over and checking on me but I have to go. Tracy is there and I have to be there." He jumped in the car and sped off to the hospital. Pulling into the parking lot, he parked the car and ran through the front doors, over to the lobby where he stopped at the desk. Waiting for a minute he looked at the girl at the desk. "Hi. I am here to see my wife. She is in labor."

"Okay, can I have her name please?" She asked softly as she watched the young man before her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Tracy Larkin, or Tracy Turnblad. I am not sure if she ever changed it when we got married. My name is Link.. Lincoln Larkin. I'm her husband."

Looking up the information she giggled a bit and smiled at him. "First baby huh? Your wife, Tracy Larkin is in room 306. Go down the hall and go up to elevator B. Get off the elevator on the third floor and go to the left. Go through the double doors and someone will meet you at the desk. Congratulations Mr. Larkin." She smiled once more.

"Thank you." He smiled back and headed down the hallways using the directions that she gave to him. Once he got to the desk upstairs he asked again about Tracy and they pointed him down the hall where Penny was standing outside the room. Walking down slowly he held the bag tightly against him. He left like he was so small in this place. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating profusely.

"Link." Penny came over and hugged him. Her mom is in there with her now. We were just sitting there talking about stuff and all of a sudden her water broke. I bought her here. I didn't tell her I called you. I figured that you should be here and all."

Looking at her he took a deep breath. She had to have known what happened. Tracy had to have told her. "I'm glad that you did." He held his breath a bit his mind going about a million miles a minute. "Is everything okay with baby? I mean she is early. A couple weeks early. You know they told us."

"I know what they told you. Tracy told me. But no the baby is great. Right on track with it's due date. They said a couple days early is expected with the first baby." She watched the look on his face. "They said it was a clerical error that made it look like she was not as far along as she was. But yeah, the baby is amazing. Just ready to met it's mommy and daddy."

He listened to her words and shook his head sitting down on the chairs outside the door. "I messed up really bad Penny. Really bad. She probably hates me and I don't blame her. I hate me too."

She slowly sits down next to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Tracy doesn't hate you. You're Link Larkin. She could never hate you. She is just upset. Go in there and see her. She could really use her husband right now." She smiles at him ."Pretty soon you are going to be a dad."

"A dad." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I am really going to be a dad. I mean I knew but this is really happening." He took a long deep breath as he heard Tracy cry out. Maybe it was purely on instinct of hearing her cry but he got up with the bag in his hand and ran into the room. He looked over at Tracy who was laying on the bed in tears and over at Edna who was trying to calm her daughter down. "Go take a break. I am here now." Link smiled and walked over.

"Ma, don't you dare leave him in here with me." Tracy yelled out. "You need to leave Link. I don'tw ant you here. Just leave and don't come back."

Edna looked at him sadly. "It's just the pain talking hon. " She mouthed quietly to him.

"It's fine. I can handle it. Go get something to eat. Penny is out there." He nodded as she mouthed you sure and he nodded. He watched her walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. He slowly sat down next to her "I brought the bag that we packed. I figured that you would need it."

Tracy glared at him, her eyes filled with fire. "I SAID I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. What part of that do you not understand. You can turn right around and walk out the door. "

"Tracy." He grabbed her hand. "I am not going anywhere. We are in this together." He ran his finger over her ring. "You maybe not like me very much right now but I am not going anywhere."

She pulled her hand away from him and tried to pull her ring off her finger. "If I could take this off right now I would hand it to you and then you would realize how serious I am. I don't just not like you right now. I hate you. Yes I said it Link. I hate you. I never want to see you again. I don't want to be marri..." She grabbed his hand tightly as a contraction hit her. "Why didn't you believe me? I never lied to you."

His hand was throbbing but he deserved it. He moved his free hand rubbing her stomach, his forehead pressed against her. "Look at me and breath."

"No I don't want to ever look at you." She spit back.

"Tracy Larkin. I am here not and you are going to listen to me. Do you understand that?" He looked her in the eyes. "You married me so that means I get to be in here with you. I get to go through this with you. I am not leaving you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This is all your fault. Everything. You did this. You had to look so sexy that night and I had to just not think straight. I never think straight when I am around you. Why. Because you so hot and I just... my mind turns to mush." She sighs. "And you didn't come out and say it to me but I saw the look in your eyes. I saw how you were looking at me like I was doing something to hurt you. Don't you know how much that hurt me? I never lied to you. It was a stupid thing on a stupid paper. And I knew it was wrong. I know who I slept with." Her voice was filled with hurt and anger. "This baby is yours. It always has been. But you don't believe me. You think I am lying. So you know what I don't want or need you here. I will raise this baby on my own. So you can get back up and walk out and stay gone."

Link looked at her shaking his head. "I told you I am not leaving. You can kick me out as many times as you like. But I am not going anywhere. This is my baby too. And I want to be here when my son or my daughter is born. You can't tell me I can't be here. I'm sorry about earlier. I know me saying this isn't going to change anything but I am so sorry Tracy and I love you."

"Link just go." She glared as him as she was hit with another contraction. She grabbed his hand again. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me."

"Trace I am right here. I told you I am not going anywhere." He sat in the bed with her and held her in his arms. "Try to relax."

Closing her eyes she finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours went by and everything was quiet. They knew that any moment they would know something. The last report was that Tracy was almost eight centimeters and would be pushing soon. Penny, Seaweed, Corny, Maybelle, Edna, Wilbur and Mr Larkin were out in the waiting room. Edna wanted to be in their with Tracy but she knew that Link had it all under control. "Pretty soon Link and Tracy are going to be parents. I am going to be a grandmother." Edna smiled.

Suddenly Link came walking down into the waiting room wearing a pair of scrubs. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at them. You could tell he was crying.

"Link is everything okay?" Edna asked starting to worry from the look in his face.

He smiled at her. "Everything is absolutely amazing. We have a baby girl. She amazing and perfect and so wonderful. And Tracy is doing great. They are finishing everything up and then you can all come in and see her. " Link smiled again his heart was so filled with joy.

Everyone was celebrating and anxiously awaiting the chance to meet the newest Larkin. Link's dad wrapped his arms tightly around his son and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you son. Remember to always do the best by your daughter and give her all the love in the world." He smiled at his son.

"I am going to dad. I am going to give her everything." He said as he took them all down to the room before opening the door. Tracy was smiling and holding the baby in her arms. "Hi guys. Come on in." She smiled as they started to gush over the baby.

Each one took a chance holding the baby, fussing over her. "She looks just like Tracy." Penny spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?" Seaweed looked at her. "She looks like cracker boy right there. Look at those eyes. That is Link all the way." He nodded. "Completely Link right there."

Tracy smiled over at Link and Corny was the last one to hold the baby and gently placed him in his After everything that she had went through the last few months things were finally the way they were meant to be. She looked over at her husband and daughter and realize that they were the missing pieces in the puzzle. For so long she looked at Link and loved him from afar, never thinking that this day would actually happened. Maybe it didn't go the way that she had planned it but they were happy. And that was all that she could ever ask for.

Holding her in his arms Link felt complete. All of the worrying that he felt, all the emotions that went through him before she was born were gone. He was a father and nothing else in the world mattered to him. Looking down at his little girl he knew that he would do whatever it took to protect her. She was his life. Her and Tracy. He never expect to fall in love with Tracy. He never expected to married, he never expected to be looking down at his baby girl. His life wasn't how he expected it to be a couple years ago but he would not have it any other way. His life was complete.

"I would like to officially introduce Isabelle Marie Larkin." Tracy smiled as everyone gushed over her. "Marie after Link's mom and Isabelle because I heard bells the first time I talked to Link."


	13. 13

Isabelle was in the nursery for the night, everyone had left and Tracy had finally fallen asleep. Smiling at her her slowly went outside the room and took a deep breath. In the last year his life changed completely. He went from being with Amber, to meeting Tracy and becoming friends with her. To telling her he could not march with her, to hearing her name on the news. From dancing with her and ended up being with her. To the one night during a rain storm. To seeing her with Fender, leaving only to come back and find out that she was having a baby. Giving up the show, getting married. Almost losing Tracy because of an error to Tracy telling him to leave and never come back. To watching his baby girl come into this world. His life had changed so much in just a year. For the first time all day he just had some time to himself. Walking down the hall he walked into the nursery he looked through the glass window where the babies were. He smiled as he walked down slightly and saw the name **BABY GIRL LARKIN. 7lbs 3 oz. 19 inches long. Born at 5:23pm.** Seeing those words his heart skipped a beat. His name was forever connected to the tiny little girl sleeping in the bassinet. He slowly pressed his hand up to the window just looking at her. He was absolutely amazed at how someone so little could capture his heart so quickly. Looking in at her he smiles deeply. She was so perfect and looked almost identical to Tracy. But those eyes they were his.

A nurse smiled as she saw him standing there looking in at the little girl. He couldn't believe that she was really here. It seemed like just yesterday Tracy had told him she was pregnant and now he was a father. Slowly coming out the door she smiled. "Mr Larkin. Do you want to come in and see her?" She asked him.

"Can I?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure if he would be allowed to.

Walking a little closer to him she nodded. "Of course you can. You are her father. You can follow me." She opened the door and took him in giving him a gown to put on over his clothes. Watching him sit down she picked the small baby up and brought her over placing her into his arms. "There you go sir." She smiled. "I have to say she looks just like you. If you need anything I will be right over there." She smiled and walked back over to tend to the two other babies that were in there.

Link looked down at the baby in his arms and took a long, deep, content sigh. She was sleeping in his arms. He knew from that point and time that nothing was going to be the same. Nothing had ever felt this amazing in his life. When he found Tracy was pregnant he was so scared. So scared of what might happen. But here he was holding this beautiful baby, his beautiful baby in his arms. He looked down at her once more and smiled. "Hi there Isabelle. I'm Link. Well you will actually call me daddy. Because that is what I am. It is really weird to say that. " He laughed a little bit. "But I am going to make you a promise right here. I am going to be the best dad that you could have ever wanted. I am going to love you more than you could ever dream. I am going to give you the world because I love you more than words can ever say. I am probably going to make a million mistakes but I will do whatever I can to make you the happiest little girl in the world." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are my world Isabelle. And I hope you know how much I truly love you." The tiny baby in his arms opened her eyes for a moment and looked at him.

"There is daddy's little princess." He smiled at her once again as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She wasn't even a day old and she already had him wrapped around her finger. He sat in the chair rocking it back and forth just watching her sleep.

The nurse came over and holding a bottle. "Do you want to feed her?" She asked.

"Sure." He held out his hand taking the bottle and feeding her. He watched up at the nurse nervously. "Am I doing this right? My wife should probably be the one doing this."

She watched him for a moment. He was so very young looking. He looked like a kid and here he was holding his daughter and talking about his wife. She smiled at him though. Regardless of the situation he was stepping up and sharing the responsibility. A lot of guys his age wouldn't have given a care that he had gotten someone pregnant let along be sitting here holding their newborn baby. She had a lot of respect for the two kids that came in there just a few hours earlier as children themselves. Here they were standing before her as grown adults. "You are doing great." She smiled. "My husband was terrified when we had our son. He didn't want to hold him at first. " She laughed. "And he was much older than you are." Looking at him she continued. "You will learn a lot of the ropes along the way. Like I said you guys are young. But as long as you guys stay together and have each other. You will be fine."

He took the bottle out of her mouth and placed her over his shoulder burping her. "My wife and I are very happy. And yes we are young but we have went through so much over this past year. We are stronger than ever. And I am so lucky to have them both in my life. I could not ask for anything more." He smiled as he heard her burp and yawned softly.

"You should probably go get some sleep." She smiled at him. "Get some rest and we will bring her to you guys in the morning."

He leaned down slowly and kissed the baby on her forehead. "I love you princess. You sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and handed her over to the nurse. "Thank you." He smiled at her.

"No need to thank me. You looked like you needed a little bit of time with her. I am glad I could help." She answered placing the baby into the bassinet.

"Have a good night." He went to the door stepping out of the gown and throwing it into the container for them. He looked through the window one last time as she was sleeping. Smiling he walked back to the room where Tracy was still sleeping. He looked over at her in awe. His life was so much better for having met her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He kept his eyes on here remember detention all those months ago. He didn't know it then but she had his heart. No matter how many times he tried to get her off his mind she kept pulling him back in. Her smile was so infectious and the joy and love in her heart made her true. The entire time he was in New York he longed for her. Every night he would think about her and wonder what she was doing. He had spent so many nights wondering and all that time she was going through the pregnancy alone. Sometimes he wanted to kick himself for walking out. But he didn't know. Quietly bringing the chair over next to her he pushed it back slowly taking her hand wrapping his fingers around hers. He decided right then and there, no matter what. He would never let them go.


End file.
